Little Brother
by KyuubieChan Chiedhoekid
Summary: Bagaimanakah sikap Sasuke ketika mengetahui bahwa kakaknya Itachi terkena penyakit yang mematikan? Dptkah Sasuke menyelamatkan Itachi? Bgaimnakah reaksi Sasuke saat melihat sahabat yang disayanginya Naruto meninggalkannya untuk pergi selamanya. Slm mmbca.


**Little Brother**

By

**Kyuubiechan**

**Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rated: T **

**Setting: AU**

**Warning: Mungkin sangat OOC, mungkin masih ada TYPO**

**Langsung saja…**

**Silahkan membaca…**

**Kalau berkenan… ToT**

"Hei, giliranmu." ujar salah seorang anak kecil kepada teman sebangkunya.

"En."

"Hei, cepat. Nanti kita akan ketahuan." ujar temannya berbisik dengan nada cemas dan mengendap-endap.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan.?" tanya seorang guru yang mengajar mereka bernama Shizune.

"Uchiha-san, kau kenapa,?" tanya wanita berambut pirang dan berkulit putih bersih dengan rambut pendek membuat dia layaknya seorang guru yang sudah lama dan berpengalaman dalam mengatasi seorang anak kecil yang nakal.

Pria yang dipanggil berpura-pura memegang perutnya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memengang sebuah kartu.

"Maaf sensei, aku permisi ketoilet, perutku sakit." keluhnya. Shizune mengetahui bahwa anak berambut acak-acakkan seperti pantat ayam ini sedang berbohong kepadanya, kemudian melihat apa yang sedang ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya.

Sasuke dan Shino yang sedang bermain kartu saat pelajaran Shizune akhirnya terkejut ketika Shizune menunduk untuk melihat apa yang sedang mereka sebunyikan.

"Uchiha-san, apa yang kau pegang .!" pintanya dengan nada memaksa.

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Shino mendapatkan hukuman.

.

.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau setiap hari selalu saja membuat ulah.? Ibu lelah.! Kau mengerti.?" Ujar wanita tua berambut panjang diikat satu sedikit longgar hingga rambutnya yang panjang tampak indah walau tidak rapi dalam pengingat rambutnya.

"Lihat kakakmu, tetap diam, tidak bertingkah aneh seperti mu. Kapan kau bersikap dewasa agar ibu tidak pusing melihat tinkah mu.?" Ujarnya Mikoto lagi kepada anak keduanya itu. Sasuke hanya dapat menunduk memohon maaf.

"Apa yang kau lakukan lagi hari ini,?" Tanya Itachi yang sedang duduk sambil memegang sebuah buku yang baru saja ia baca.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa nii-kun." Sasuke membela diri.

Mikoto terus menceramahi Sasuke, tampa memperhatikan Itachi sama sekali. Sasuke terus mendengar ocehan ibunya, hingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya melihat kakaknya yang dari tadi memanggil-manggil ibunya, tapi ibu tidak memperdulikan Itachi.

"Nii-kun.!" Sasuke berlari kearah Itachi yang sudah muntah darah hingga mata onyxnya mengeluarkan air mata. Mikoto yang melihat Itachi kemudian bertanya,

"Ada apa denganmu Itachi, jawab ibu. Itachi sadarlah.!" Perintah Mikoto kemudian.

"Ibu, aku pernah bilang bukan bahwa kakak sakit, kenapa ibu tidak mau percaya dengan perekataanku.?" Ujar Sasuke yang sudh mengeluarkan air mata. Mikoto yang menyadari akan kegagalannya dalam mengurus anak menyesal, kemudain membawa Itachi masuk kedalam dan menuju kerumah sakit.

.

.

Saat ini Mikoto sudah berada didalam ruangan rumah sakit Konoha Hospital.

Mikoto tampak sedang menunggu hasil pemberitahuan dokter tentang penyakit yang diderita anak sulungnya, sambil menunggu ayah dari anak-anaknya.

Seorang pria berambut hitam sedang berlari mencari keberadaan seorang wanita.

Akhirnya langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kedua anak laki-laki yang ia kenali sedang duduk menunggu seseorang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini.?" tanya pria bernama Fugaku kepada salah satu anaknya yang paling tua.

"Nii-kun tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan darah dari dalam mulutnya. Kemudian ibu membawanya kemari." Sasuke menjelaskan kepada ayahnya.

"Dimana ibu sekarang,?" tanya Fugaku kepada Itachi. Itachi menunjukkan salah satu ruangan didepan mereka berada.

"Jaga adikmu. Dan kau sasuke berhenti bermain sepatu roda didalam rumah sakit." ujar Fugaku kepada Itachi dan Sasuke yang dari tadi hilir mudik kesana-kemari bermain sepatu roda.

"Apa yang terjadi.?" tanya Fugaku saat memasuki kedalam ruangan yang sudah terdapat seorang wanita yang dicintainya.

Mikoto melihat kehadiran Fugaku, ia hanya diam.

"Ada apa dengan Itachi.?" tanya Fugaku, membuat Mikoto tiba-tiba memarahi Fugaku.

"Kau memang tidak berubah Masih tidak perdulikan anakmu. Kenapa kau selalu saja memperdulikan hidupmu saj.? Kenapa kau tidak membantuku menjaga anak-anak.? Kenapa kau tidak peka dengan semua ini.? Apa kau tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh Itachi dan Sasuke.? Apa kau ada saat mereka membutuhkanmu.?" Jerit Mikoto histeris. Fugaku menyadari kesalahannya. Itulah sebabnya Mikoto mengajukan surat cerai kepada Fugaku, yang tidak pernah mau perduli dengan hidup mereka.

Tsunade dokter yang menangani kasus Itachi datang mendekat.

"Kenapa kalian membiarkan Itachi menanggung semua ini.? Kenapa tidak segera dibawa secepatnya kemari.? Kenapa kalian tidak peka menjadi orang tua.?" Bentak Tsunade kemudian yang sudah lama mengenali keluarga mereka. Mikota dan Fugaku secara bersamaan saling berpandangan, kemudain Fugaku bertanya kepada Tsunade,

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Itachi-kun,?"

Tsunade memberikan hasil ronseng kepada Fugaku dan Mikoto. Kemudian menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Itachi.

"Ini adalah hasil ronseng Itachi. Ini gambar otak Itachi. Disini terdapat benjolan yang sudah mulai membesar sebesar kelereng, kalau benjolan ini tidak segera di angkat, maka akan fatal akibatnya jika salah satu syaraf Itachi mungkin tidak akan berfungsi atau dia mungkin akan mati." Ujar Tsunade menjelaskan .

"Maksud benjelonan itu. . Apakah itu 'tumor'." tanya Fugaku kemudian.

Tsunade menganggung kemudian berkata "Ya tumor, ia mengida penyakit 'kangker otak'." Mikoto histeris menjerit tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Itachi. Fugaku yang menyadari kelemahan Mikoto kemudain memeluknya, sambil berkata, "Tenanglah. Itachi akan sembuh. Kau harus kuat.." ujar Fugaku menenangkan Mikoto. Kali ini antara Fugaku dan Mikoto tidak lagi ada hal yang harus dipertengkarkan. Kali ini mereka mencoba untuk akur terhadap Itachi dan Sasuke agar terlihat tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi pada nii-kun ayah,, ibu,?" tanya Sasuke kepada kedua orang tuanya. Fugaku yang melihat Sauke yang dari tadi masih bermain-main dengan sepatu rodanya kemudian menarik Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau duduk Sasuke. Nii-kun mu nanti akan pusing melihat mu.?" Perintah ayah. Sasuke kemudain berhenti. Fugaku mendekati Sasuke, memaksanya untuk duduk, kemudian Fugaku melepaskan sepatu roda milik Sasuke sambil berkata,

"Selama kau dirumah sakit. Kau tidak boleh mengenakkan sepatu rodamu. Kau mengerti.?" Tanya fugaku kemudain. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Itachi. Ini catatan aku berikan padamu. Kau harus mencatat semua kenakalan yang dilakukan oleh adikmu ini." Itachi mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan ayahnya. Ayah ingin mengantarkan ibu pulang menjemput barang-barang kalian. Sasuke kau jaga baik .?" tanya Fugaku menganggung menandakan ia mengerti dengan semua ucapan ayahnya.

"Kenapa kita harus bermalam disin,? Aku tidak sudah sembuh ayah, ibu.." ujar Itachi kepada kedua orang tuanya. Fugaku tersenyum mendekati Itachi kemudian mengelur kepala Itachi sambil berkata,

"Untukitulah kau harus tinggal disin,jika kau ingin sembuh Itachi." Fugaku menjelaskan. Mikoto yang mendengar ucapan Fugaku menutup mukanya agar kesedihannya tak dilihat oleh kedua putranya.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun.. Jangan seperti itu,apa kau ingin aku mencatat semua kelakuanmu.?" ujar Itachi menutup buku yang dibacanya. Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat Itachi bersikap seperti itu kepadanya.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja.?" tanya ayah sesampainya didalam ruangan Itachi. Sasuke memluk erat ayahnya kemudian berkata,

"Ayah, aku lapar." Fugaku kemudian membawa Sasuke untuk makan, sedangkan ibu menyuapkan Itachi didalam kamar sambil menistirahatkan Itachi agar ia dapat tidur dengan pulas.

.

.

Di sebuah kantin rumah sakit, Fugaku menjelaskan kepada Sasuke mengenai penyakit yang diderita oleh Itachi.

"Kau tau Sasuke kakamu sakit. Sejakkapan kau menyadarinya.?" tanya Fugaku kepada Sasuke.

Sambil makan dengan lahapnya Sasuke berkata,

"Dua minggu yang lalu,tiba-tiba saja kakak jatuh, badannya semua membiru dan penuh luka,kemudian ia sering pusing dan pingsan, setiap hari jika ia makan pasti akan termuntah." ujar Sasuke dapat membayangkan apa yang diceritakan oleh Sasuke.

"Lalu ibu mengetahuinya.?" tanya Fugaku. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata,

"Ibu tidak mempercayai penjelasan ku. nii-kun juga tidak mengizinkanku memberitahu ibu." akunya kemudian. Fugaku mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan penjelasan Sasuke.

.

.

"Sasuke, aku dengar kakakmu mengeda penyakit yang mematikan.?" ujar salah satu teman Sasuke bernama Lee. Sasuke menjolaknya sambil berkata.

"Nii-kun ku tidak mengidap penyakit apa-apa. Dan juga tidak mengidap penyakit yang mematikan. Kau mengerti.?" ujar Sasuke sambil memukul wajah Lee. Salah satu dari teman Lee memberitahukan apa yang terjadi dengan Lee dan Sasuke kepada kemudian mendatangi ketempat kejadian. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang memukul wajah Lee hingga Lee tidak mampu membalas semua pukulan Sasuke.

"Hentikan.! Apa yang ka lakukan padanya Sasuke.?" teriak Shizune pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak mau menjawab pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Shizune bertanya kepada semua murid apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semua murid menjelaskan begitu juga Lee yang merasa bersalah kepada Sasuke. Shizune yang mengerti perasaan Sasuke diam sejenak, kemudian menghubungi ibu Sasuke mencari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan menjelaskan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke hari ini.

.

.

Sasuke diam-diam memasuki ruangan Itachi, ibu yang mengawasi kedatangannya dari tadi menahannya untuk keluar kamar.

"Ikut ibu." perintah Mikoto kepada Sasuke.

"Tadi sensei Shizune menghubungi ibu, apa yang kau lakukan disekolah.?" Mikoto langsung berbicara pada topik pembicaraannya. Sasuke diam dan terus mendengar ceramah ibunya hingga mata onyxnya sudah mengeluarkan air, dengan cepat Sasuke menghapus air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya. Mikoto yang menyadari kemudian bertanya kepada Sasuke,

"Kenapa.?" akhirnya tangis Sasuke pecah lalu memeluk ibunya.

"Lee mengatakan bahwa nii-kun mengidap penyakit yang mematikan. Nii-kun tidak akn bisa disembuhkan apakah itu benar ibu.?" tanya Sasuke yang terus memeluk Mikoto. Mikoto yang mendengar penjelasan Sasuke menitikkan air mata kemudian memeluk Sasuke sambil berkata,

"Tidak. . Nii-kun akan baik-baik saja. Jika kau mau menuruti semua perintah ibu dan membantu nii-kun mu dia akan baik-baik saja. Kau mau berjanji pada ibu.?" ujar Mikoto setelah menenangkan Sasuke.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga nii-kun dan menghiburnya." ujar Sasuke sambil menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

.

.

Sasuke selalu berada disamping Itachi, kemudian menuruti semua keinginan dan perintah Itachi. Itachi yang melihat perubahan Sasuke bertanya kepada adik kesayangannya itu,

"Apa yang terjadi. Apa kau membuat ulah lagi disekolah atau dengan teman-temanmu.?" tanya Itachi kemudian. Sasuke berdengus sambil berkata,

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi adik yang baik untukmu. Apa aku salah,?" ujar Sasuke kemudian. Itachi tertawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang sudah cemberut sambil menjolak kenik Sasuke dengan telunjuknya seperti kebiasaannya.

Tiba-tiba Itachi memuntahkan semua makanan yang Sasuke berikan kepada Itachi, Sasuke yang cemas menghubungi ayah dan ibunya dengan ponsel yang diberikan ayahnya jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Itachi. Sasuke keluar kamar mencari Tsunade.

"Bibi, kakak. Kakak." ujar Sasuke terengah-engah, mengatus nafas akibat berlari. Tsunade yang melihat reaksi Sasuke seperti itu, kemudian pergi menuju kamar Itachi tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke.

Dilihatnya Itachi sudah tak sadarkan diri. Saat inikeringatnya sudah bercucuran, dengan posisi kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya dan kakinya sudah membuat sudut 45 derajat.

Tsunade kemudian memeriksa keadaan Itachi, secara berangsuran Mikoto dan Fugaku datang. Tsunade memerintahkan agar Fugaku dan Mikoto mengikutinya.

.

.

Didalam ruangan Tsunade berkata,

"Sepertinya kita tidak harus menunda-nunda waktu lagi. Besok kita harus segera menjalankan operasi untuk menyelamatkan Itachi, aku takut jika tumor itu sudah mulai menyebar secara menyeluruh." jelas Tsunade kepada Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Mikoto menangis tak kuat menahan sakit yang diderita Itachi, sedangkan Fugaku menyetujui perintah Tsunade yang menganjurkan agar secepatnya mengoperasikan Itachi.

.

.

"Kenapa rambutku di potong.? Bagaimana rambutku dapat tumbuh kembali kalau begini.?" gerutu Itachi kepada ibunya. Fugaku dan Sasuke baru datang Sasuke yang melihat kepala Itachi sudah tidak memiliki rambut tertawa sambil berkata,

"Nii-kun,, rambutmu dimana.?" tanya Sasuke. Fugaku kemudian menjewer telinga Sasuke dan berkata,

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan seperi itu pada kakakmu." ujar Fugaku.

"Apakau sudah siap Itachi.?" tambah Fugaku bertanya kepada Itachi. Itachi menganggkkan kepalanya, Sasuke yang bingung kemudian bertanya kepada Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Kakak mau kemana.?" ujarnya. Tsunade sudah sampai diruangan Itachi sambil menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang belum dijawab oleh kedua orang tua anak ini.

"Nii-kun mu akan menjalankan operasi, agar nii mu bisa sembuh dan bisa bermain dengan mu lagi. Apa kau mau melihat nii mu sembuh lagi Sasuke-kun.?" tanya Tsunade. Sasuke menganggung sambil tersenyum dan mendekati Itachi sambil meraih tangan Itachi dan berkata,

"Nii-kun harus kuat dan bertahan. Ini aku berikan untukmu kartu yang kudapatkan dari temanku tadi saat kami bertanding." Itachi tersenyum dan menurui perkataan Sasuke. Mikoto yang melihat Itachi sudah melemah hanya dapat menahan air mata.

Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa ibunya sedang menahan air mata, mengenggam tangan Mikoto, Mikoto melihat Sasuke kemudian memeluknya.

Diperjalanan menuju ruang operasi, Itachi berkata kepada Mikoto dia akan baik-baik saja, hingga akhirnya Mikoto menitikkan air matanya setelah Itachi memasuki ruang operasi.

.

.

Sasuke berlari kesana kemari mengenakkan sepatu rodanya, saat ini Itachi sudah dipindahkan keruangan perkumpulan para penderita penyakit kaker (ruangan anak), Sasuke bahagia melihat kondisi kakanya sudah membaik.

"Hentikan Sasuke, kau mengganggu mereka semua.!" gerutu Itachi kepada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mau mendengar perkataan Itachi, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengannya sedang tertawa melihatnya. Ia tersenyum manis sekali, cerah seperti matahari, giginya pun rapi dan bersih. Sasuke kemudian mendekati anak laki-laki yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu, dibantu kedua orang tuanya ia pergi menuju kasur yang terletak dissebalah Itachi berada. Sasuke terus melihat anak laki-laki itu sambil bertanya,

"Apa kau juga sakit seperti kakakku,?" ujar Sasuke kepada anak laki-laki itu. Bocah itu melihat kearah yang dilihat oleh Sasuke, begitu juga dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau sudah datang Naruto-kun.?" ujar Tsunade saat memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto-kun.?" ujar Sasuke seolah bertanya. Naruto mengangguk dan berkata,

"Aku Naruto, nama mu siapa,?" Sasuke melihat Naruto sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Sasuke,

"Namanya Sasuke, dan aku Itachi, kakak dari anak ini, maaf sudah menganggumu. Senang berkenalan denganmu." ujar Itachi memberi salam kepada keluarga Naruto. Naruto kemudian tersenyum. Sasuke menuruti perintah Itachi agar cepat memberikan salam kepada mereka. Semua orang melihat mereka kemudian tersenyum dan tertawa saat melihat Naruto tertawa sambil berkata,

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan seorang teman.!" ujarnya bahagia. Tsunade yang melihat mereka bertiga seakan ingin menangis, kemudain melihat Itachi dan Naruto yang tersenyum bahagia yang seolah tak menyadari bahwa mereka mungkin akan segeara meninggalkan dunia ini, tampa mereka ketahui.

.

.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu. Sasuke selalu datang mengunjungi Naruto dan kakaknya, Itachi sudah tidak merasa sendirian lagi, kalau ayah dan ibunya bekerja kemudian adiknya sekolah, ia akan ditemani oleh Naruto yang sama dengannya menderita penyakit tumor otak. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke berangsur-angsur sudah mulai kembali menjadi anak yang para suster merasa kelilungan dengan sikap Sasuke yang selalu membuat onar bersama sepatu rodanya.

"Aku akan menyuruh ayah untuk menyita sepatu rodamu.!" ujar Itachi kemudian. Sasuke memohon agar Itachi tidak memberitahukannya, dan ia kan menuruti semua perintah Itachi. Itachi tersenyum bangga dengan kemenangannya.

.

.

"Nii-kun hari ini, aku akan pulang kerumah. Dan mungkin dua hari lagi akan datang kemari. Jika kau rindu pada ku hubungi aku kenomor ini ya.? Aku akan menuliskan nomorku dan meletakkannya di atas meja." ujar Sasuke menjelaskan kepada Itachi kemudian memandang Naruto,

"Naruto-kun juga,jika merindukanku hubungi aku ya.?" Naruto mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sasuke tidak pernah datang kesekolah lagi. Dia juga kalau kesekolah selalu membuat masalah. Apakah Sasuke mendatangi tempat ini.?" tanya Shizune kepada Mikoto sambil menjenggung keadaan Itachi. Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya, Itachi yang mendengar semua percakapan tersebut menghubungi Sasuke, Itachi cemas jika nanti ia kan dimarahi oleh ibunya.

"Apakah Sasuke-kun mengangkatnya kakak?" tanya Naruto yang ikutan cemas dengan kondisi ini, padahal semua adalah kesalahan mereka yang tiba-tiba menghubungi Sasuke diam-diam untuk mengujungi rumah sakit dan bermain bersama.

Sama sekali tak ada jawaban,

"Angkat Sasuke, angkat.!" gerutu Itachi dengan nada yang agak sedikit semas.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke melihat Itachi dan Naruto sedang berada ditempat telfon umum untuk menghubunginya, Sasuke kemudian mengejutkan mereka berdua,

"DOOOR.! " Sasuke tertawa melihat Itachi dan Naruto terkejut dengan wajah yang tak beraturan eskpresinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan.?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi menjelaskan semuanya kemudian merencanakan sesuatu, jika tidak mau dimarahi ibunnya maka ia harus pergi dari sini mengikuti Naruto yang akan pulang untuk beberapa hari. Akhirnya Sasuke menuruti perintah Itachi.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Naruto. Sasuke dan keluarga Naruto mengadakan makan malam melihat Naruto dengan lahapnya memakan sebuah gulungan yang terbuat dari tepung beras dan dioleskan beberapa saor pedas, Sasuke merasa jijik melihat Naruto memakan seperti itu kemudian bertanya,

"Makanan apa ini.?"

"Ini adalah kinmchi. Apa kau belum pernah mencicipinya.?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum,

"Kalau begitu cicipilah. Ini sangat enak.!1" ujar Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum. Sasuke kemudian menuruti perkataan Naruto.

"ENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.!" ujar Sasuke berseri-seri.

Sasuke dan Naruto berlomba memakan kinmchi.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Naruto memasuki kamar Sasuke niatnya ingin membangunkan Sasuke,tapi Sauke malah memukulnya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan.?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Naruto tersenyum dan tertawa, Sasuke menidurkan Naruto kemudian menindihnya,

"Kau berani melawanku.!" ujar Sasuke. Naruto yang terus tertawa melihat Sasuke tidak dapat membela diri , Sasuke melihat semua tubuh Naruto yang sudah membiru. Naruto yang menyadari Sasuke sedang melihat luka-lukanya berkata,

"Owh ini, aku juga tidak tau kenapa ada ditubuhku. Disini juga, disini juga" ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan semua memar yang ada ditubuh Naruto.

"Apa kau mau ikut deganku.?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sasuke yang bingung dengan Naruto kemudian bertanya,

"Kemana.?"

"Kegunung. Disana ada Tarzan Manusia, apa kau mau melihatnya.?" ujar Naruto berseri-seri. Akhirnya Sasuke menuruti keinginan Naruto, dan terus mengoceh sepanjang jalan tidak mempercayai semua ini.

.

.

"Mana.? Kau bilang dia tinggal disini.?" ujar Sasuke setelah sampai disuatu rumah didalam hutan. Sasuke melihat kebelakang, ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak. Sasuke terkejut melihat seorang pria seram kemudian memanggil-manggil Naruto,

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun. Lihat dibelakangmu."

Naruto kemudian melihat kebelakang, memandang Sasuke, kemudian mereka berlari bersama menjauhi pria seram itu.

Sasuke terus berlari kencang tampa melihat kebelakang lagi. Sedangkan Naruto sudah lelah berlari, dan terus memanggil manggil Sasuke, sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh. Merasa sudah jauh berlari Sasuke akhirnya berhenti, dilihatnya Naruto sudah tidak berada dibelakangnya lagi, sasuke memanggil-manggil nama Naruto, dan kembali kebelakang untuk mencari Naruto.

Sasuke terkejut saat melihat Naruto terbaring seolah tak bernyawa,

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, bertahanlah. naruto-kun bertahanlah.!" sasuke menjerit-jerit menyebut nama Naruto kemudian mencoba meletakkannya dipunggungnya tapi tak berhasil, mereka terjatuh, membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah meninggalkan Nareuto sendirian saat ia berlari, menyesal sudah membiarkan Naruto berlari padahal ia tau dengan kondisi Naruto yang lemah. Sasuke menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto yang tidak bernyawa lagi, menyebut-nyebut nama Naruto, hingga akhirnya pria seram itu menghampirinya dan menjauhkan Sasuke dari Naruto,

"Apa yang kau lakuakn.? Jangan kau sentuh Naruto-kun.!" ujar Sasuke. Pria itu tidak mau menuruti perintah Sasuke. Memberikan sedikit air kepada Naruto, Naruto perl;ahan-lahan sadar. Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan berkata,

"Kau hidup lagi Naruto-kun.!" kemudian mereka berdua dibawa oleh pria yang menyeramkan itu, yang ternyata bernama Orichimaru. Mereka dibawa terbang olehnya. Bermain bersama. Tampa mereka sadari bahwa kedua orang tua mereka sudah cemas.

Fugaku beserta ayah da ibu Naruto mencari mereka keatas gunung, Sasuke yang melihat mereka kemudian pergiu mendekat.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja.?" tanya ibunya kepada Naruto. Naruto menangguk sambil berkata,

"Aku sudah sembuh bu. Aku sudah bisa menaiki gunung. Kami tadi bertemu dengan paman yang berada digunung." Naruto terus mengoceh, ayah dan ibunya yang tak percaya dengan penjelasannya hanya mengangguk seolah mempercayai perkataan Naruto yang menceritakan bahwa mereka dibawa terbang oleh paman penghuni gunung ini. Sasuke melihat kebelakang mencari paman tersebut, paman itu menampakkan dirinya dari balik semak-semak sambil meletakkan telunjuknya dibibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke mengetahui apa maksud dari paman itu, menyuruhnya untuk diam dan tidak memberitahukan kepada semua melihat ayahnya yang dari tadi sudah berada disana, kemudian memeluknya.

.

.

.

"Nii-kun, aku tidak bohong. Sungguh. Naruto-kun sudah mati tapi dihidupkan kembali oleh paman itu." ujar Sasuke meyakinkan Itachi agar mempercayainya.

"Mungkin Naruto hanya pingsan saja, mana mungkin akan hidup kembali." ujar Itachi kemudian,

"Aku berkata dengan benar. Kalau kau tak percaya nanti aku akan menghidupkanmu kembali.!" ujar Sasuke. Itachi yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya diam kemudian berkata,

"Hari sudah malam. Tidurlah kau pasti lelah." ujar Itachi kemudian.

.

.

.

Esok harinya Sasuke terkejut saat melihat Naruto sudah berada didalam rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke diam memperhatikan Naroto kemudian menitikkan air matanya. Itachi menenangkan Sasuke agar tidak menangis. Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan Itachi sendiri.

Sasuke terus mengendarai sepedanya. kemudian berhenti saat melihat papan pengunguman. Sasuke teringat kembali dengan keinginan Naruto, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan komedian terkenal dikota Konoha, Jiraiya si perut buncit. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian pergi menemui Jiraiya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak kecil.?" tanya seorang pengurus masion tempat tinggal Jiraiya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jiraiya.!" pinta Sasuke kemudian. Paman tersebut tertawa. Sasuke yang merasa jengkel kemudian berkata,

"Paman. Aku mohon tolonglah aku. Aku ingin bertemu paman Jiraiya, aku ingin membawanya ketempat sahabatku yang sebentar lagi akan pergi jauh." ujar Sasuke mengeluarkan air matanya. Akhirnya paman itu menunjukkan tempat tinggal Jiraiya.

Sasuke kemudian mendatangi rumah tersebut, Jiraiya membuakakan pintunya dilihatnya Sasuke tengah berlutut memohon agar Jiraiya mengikutinya. Jiraiya pun menuruti keinginan Sasuke tapi dia akn terlambat untuk pergi kesana. Sasuke berkata dia akan menunggu Jiraiya datang hari ini.

.

.

Sudah seharian Sasuke menantikan kedatagan Jiraiya tapi tak kunjung datang. Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan memasuki kamar kakaknya.

"Hari ini kau pulang kerumah. Tadi kau pulang basah kuyup, dan sekarang kau mulai flu, mungkin nanti akan menularkan kepada kakakmu." ujar Mikoto. Sasuke tidak menjawab perintah ibunya. Ia hanya diam dan tidur berselimut disebelah Sasuke. Mikoto bertanya kepada Fugaku,

"Ada apa dengannya.?" Fugak menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Sasuke, Itachi dan Jiraiya mengendap-endap memasuki ruangan Naruto berada, tampa sepengatuhuan suster yang menjaga.

"Naruto, Naruto-kun... Sadarlah.. Aku membawa Jiraiya." ucarSasuke berbisik kepada Naruto. Perlahan-lahan Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sa-su-ke-kun..." ujarnya terbata-bata. Dilihatnya Itachji bersama seorang pria,

"Kakak... Siapa disebelahmu.?" tanyanya kemudian. Jiraiya membuka penutup mulutnya kemudian tertawa. Naruto menjerit sabil tertawa memnaggil nama Jiraiya.

Saat ini diruangan tempat Naruto berada semuanya sudah ribut. Suster-suster dan para dokter menyaksikan pertujukkan Jiraiya bersama Naruto. Sasuke mefoto dan mevediokan Naruto. Dengan bersamaan ayah dan ibu Naruto terburu-buru menadatangi ruangan Naruto. Sasuke tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Ibu kalian datang.? Lihat Sasuke membawa Jiraiya menemuiku." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Secara bersamaan kedua orang tua Naruto memeluk anaknya dengan hangat.

Fugaku melihat Sasuke kemudian tersenyum. Tampa mereka sadari bahwa saat ini Itachi sudah berad diluar ruangan kemudian pingsan.

.

.

.

"Kelihatannya kangker itu sudah menyebar keseluruh harus segera melakukan operasi kedua, tapi itu akan mengakibatkan Itachi tidak dapat melihat kembali." ujar Tsunade menjelaskan. Mikoto yang tidak mempercayai semua ini hanya dapat menangis, Fugaku kemudian menyetujui dan menanandatangani surat perjajian agar mendapatkan hal yang terbaik untuk Itachi dan terus bertahan hidup walau penglihatannya akan menghilang.

.

.

"Aku kenapa dioperasi lagi.? Bukankah operasinya sudah jawab aku.?" ujar Itachi sambil menangis. Mikoto tidak kuat melihat Itachi hanya dapat diam, sedangkan Fugaku membawa Itachi menuju ruangan operasi. Itachi terus memanggil-manggil ibunya agar ibunya menahannya.

Sasuke mendengar semua ucapan antara dokter dan orang tuanya, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang tidak akan diselamatkan lagi, hanya menunggu ajalnya dijemput, sedangkan Itachi hanya menunggu suatu keberhasilan atau gagalnya operasi.

.

Sebelum operasi Itachi meminta agar Naruto menemaninya untuk melakukan operasi, kemudian meminta agar ia bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Sasuke ini aku berikan untukmu, buku catatan kenakalanmu. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi, karena kau sudah menjadi anak baik sekarang. Jika aku pergi nanti, kau harus embuat ibu tertawa, kau mengerti.?" Itachi kemudian melihat kearah Naruto kemudian tersenyum, lalu obat bius Itachi sudah bereaksi dan membuat ia tertidur.

"Aku titip kakak ku Naruto-kun.." ujar Sasuke sambil menangis.

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah, Sasuke bertanya kepada ayahnya,

"Jam berapa nii-kun selesai operasi.?"

"Jam 2." jawab Fugaku kemudian. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sudah cepat masuk, nanti kau terlambat." perintah Fugaku kemudian.

Sasukememasuki sekolahnya, tapi tanpa diketahui ayahnya ia sedang bersembunyi dibalik pintu pagar. Kemudian secepatnya pergi kedesa Hokakagure tempat tinggal Naruto. Tapi ia tertumbur dengan Shino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke.?" tanya Shino kemudian.

"Aku harus cepat pergi mencari obat untuk kakak ku." ujar Sasuke kemudian. Shino kemudian mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, Sasuke yang menyadari kemudian pergi mendekati Shino.

"Kau kenapa.?" tanyanya, Shino kemudian menjawab,

"Aku ingin membantumu."

Akhirnya Shino membantu Sasuke dan mengambil uang tabungannya untuk biaya Sasuke kedesa Hokagakure..

.

. Sesampainya disana. Sasuke menjerit-jerit memanggil paman yang ia temui bersama Naruto.

Tapi tak kunjung bertemu, hingga akhirnya Sasuke menangis.

Shino mendekati Sasuke, lalu berkata,

"Apa kau mencari botol ini, aku menemukan air yang kau bilang obat itu." Sasuke dan Shino kemudian mengambil air minuman tesebut.

.

.

Akhirnyamereka sampai dikota Konoha tepat waktu jam 2, Sasuke menjerit-jerit memanggil Itachi.

Sampai akhirnya ia beradadiruangan tempat Itachioperasi. Disana sudah ada ayah ibunya, kemudian para dokter yang menangani kasus kakaknya. Suster menghentikantindakan Sasuke, Sasuke kemudian membela diri,

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan kakakku. Uchiha Hitachi. Itu kakakku." Ujar Sasuke menjelaskan.

Suster tersebut terus menahan Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke terlepas kemudian berlari mendekati ruangan Itachi berada.

Fugaku menghentikan langkah Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat kakakknya sudah tidak dapat tertolong lagi kemudian menjerit dan berkata,

"Berikan nii-kun minuman ini.! Ini akan menghidupkannya." Sasuke terus meronta-ronta meminta turun dari gendongan ayahnya, hingga akhirnya air yang ia bawa tertumpah.

"Itachi-kun, Itachi-kun, bertahanlah. Aku ingin melihat nii-kun!" jerit Sasuke sambil menangis. Tsunade yang melihat Sasuke bertingkah aneh hanya dapat berkonsentrasi melihat kondisi Itachi yang tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk bertahan hidup.

Naruto yang lemas hanya terdiam melihat Sasuke menjerit-jerit memanggil nama Sasuke dan sesekali memanggil nama Naruto untuk membantunya memberikan air minuman yang membuat Naruto tersadar kemabali. Naruto hanya mengeluarkan air mata tidak dapat membantu, dilihatnya Itachi yang sudah terlihat lemas dan tak dapat bertahan.

"I-t-a-c-h-i-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" jerit Sasuke kemudian.

"Sa-Sa-su-ke..-kun..." Fugaku kemudian menurunkan Sasuke kebawah kemudian mendekati Itachi,

"Itachi kau sudah sadar.?" ujar ayah dan ibu kepada Itachi.

Sasuke yang terus berdiri sambil menangis hanya dapat tersenym melihat Itachi. Itachi kemudian memanggilnya lagi sambil menggerakkan tangan kirinya,

"Sa-su-ke-kun..." Sasuke akhirnya pergi menuju tempat Itachi berada.

"Sa-su-ke-kunn.." panggil Itachi dari sadarnya kemudian tersenyum setelah melihat Sasuke mendekatinya.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto, Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke sambil berkata,

"Terimakasih Sasukekun..." ujarnya terbata-bata, "Kakak,, aku harus pergi sekarang... Selamat tinggal..." ujar Naruto kemudian, secara perlahan-lahan Naruto memejamkan matanya. Kemudian alat-alat mesin yang dipasang ketubuhnya tidak aktif kembali, menandakan Naruto telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Narutooooooooooo...!" jerit Sasuke memeluk Naruto. Kedua orang tua Naruto menangis berpelukan melihat anak mereka yang tak mungkin untuk hidup kembali.. Tsunade mendekat dan mebawa Sasuke menjauh agar orang tua Naruto dapat melihat Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya. Itachi yang menyadari bahwa Naruto telah pergi menitikkan air matanya.

"Na.., ru,, to,, kun..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Otou-san... Okaasan... Otouto... Oniiisan.. Imouto... Watashi... Oneesan..." ujar Itachi sambil terbata-bata. Jemari saat ini mencoba mencocokan huruf agar ia dapat membaca dengan mudah menggunakan tangannya.

"Nii-kun... Kau dimana.?" panggil Sasuke. Sasuke menemukan Itachi sedang berada didalam kamar.

"Nii-kun sudah hentikan.. Mari kita pergi keluar... Salju sudah turn... Kita bermain lemparan salju yuk.!" ajak Sasuke kemudian meraih tangan Itachi membawanya untuk keluar.

"Sarung melupakan sarung sebentar, aku mengambilnya dirumah." ujar Sasuke.

"Dimana sarung tangan.?" gerutu Sasuke.

Sebuah kertas terjatuh, disana terdapat tulisan jemari tangan Naruto yang mengatakan.

"JANGAN LUPAKAN AKU SASUKE-KUN," Sasuke tersenyum. kemudian pergi keluar memasangkan sarung tangan untuk Itachi.

'Naruto-kun... Kau tau.. Saat ini aku sedang bermain bersama nii-kun.. Saat ini dia tidak bisa melihat,, tapi kami sudah menemukan donor mata yang berkenan untuk mebuat nii-kun untuk melihatkembali.. Kau tau sekarang musim salju.. Walau musim salju, hari tampak cerah secerah dirimu.. SEcerah senyumanmu yang seperti sinat matahari.. Aku menyayangimu Naruto-kun...' ujar Sasuke dalam hatinya dan terus berlari kesan kemari membuat kakanya terkecoh dengan tingkahnya. .Itachi dan Sasuke tertawa bersamaan. ^^

**~ The End ~**

Akhirnya selesai sudah fic ke tiga aku... Inspirasi yang kudapatkan dari sebuah flem sekaligus tentang kehidupan kenyataan kisahku...

Tumor otak (kangker otak) memang penyakit yang sangat berbbahaya...

Cerita ini aku tujukan untuk adikku yang sudah berada disurga sana, yang sudah meninggal akibat penyakit yang sama dengan Itachi+Naruto kun... Mungkin sekarang dia sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat manis dan cantik, sesuai dengan yang dia inginkan memiliki rambut kembali rambut yang panjang. Mungkin saat ini dia berada disekitar ku,, dan tersenyum manis sambil berkata "Aku merindukanmu kakak.." ^^.

Syarah Dwi Farini.. Itulah nama adikku tersayang... ^_^. .

Luphe adikku sayang... Untuk fanfic ditujukan untuk mu sebagai sebuah kado terindah untukmu yang akan berusia 17tahun tanggal 26 September 1994.

Makasih buat semuanya ... Jangan lupa Review yang banyak... o

**R**  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>V<strong>  
><strong>I<strong>  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>W<strong> 


End file.
